


Kissing lessons

by sits_with_cats



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sits_with_cats/pseuds/sits_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey teaches Pete how to properly make out and then messy handjobs happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing lessons

**Author's Note:**

> was on old account but transferred it to here because friends found out my old one so i only keep not porn things on there now

“What do you mean you’ve never made out with anyone before?” Mikey laughed at Pete.

They were sitting in Mikey’s room sprawled across his bed talking about their past experiences with their girlfriends, boyfriends, or anyone they managed to get to second base with.

“I’ve made out with lots of girls but only for like a small while maybe like ten minutes max, I’ve literally never made out with anyone longer than that. I have never felt a boob before, I am a disgrace to the soccer teams name I’m supposed to get all the girls man like what the fuck. Maybe I’m just bad at it.”

“At what? Kissing, nah you’re probably not that bad I mean you look like the guy to use his tongue properly.”

“My tongue? What? What am I supposed to do with it?”

“... Put it in the girls mouth?” Mikey dead panned.

“What? Really?”

“Yes really.” Mikey paused before sitting up and looking down at Pete. “Do you want me to show you?”

“What like kissing lessons?” Pete sat up.

“Yes exactly that.”

"I don’t know you’re my bro, bros don't make out.”

"Well im teaching you, say no homo if you have to.” Mikey shifted so he was face to face with Pete on his bed.

"I'm not no homo-img you Mikey. Do I look like a fuckboy? Do I look like Brendon?"

"You sent me a dick pic onc-"  
"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!”

"Come on, let's just get this over with."  
"fine.”

Mikey makes the first move, moving his head forward and softly pressing his lips to Pete. He hesitated at first but slowly started to respond to Mikey’s kissing, pressing his lips back a little more forcibly. Mikey began to lick at Pete’s bottom lip trying to tell him to open his mouth. He didn’t get the hint.

“Pete when someone does that it means open your mouth you dumb.” He said, not moving too far from Pete.

“Oh that explains so much.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and went back to the kissing, licking at Pete’s bottom lip again, this time Pete responding and opening his mouth to let Mikey’s tongue in. He let the tongue roam his mouth, running over his teeth and his own.

Pete eventually used his own tongue to push Mikey’s back into his own mouth and entered with it doing the same thing Mikey did with him only with wavering confidence at first until a few minutes passes and Pete got the hang of it tangling his tongue with Mikey’s.

Mikey broke the kiss. “Hey, you’re getting the hang of this pretty well, I think we should bump this up to the next thing a girl might do to you.”

“What’s that?”

Mikey pulled him down into another kiss and they went back to making out like before.

After another few minutes of making out Mikey mumbled against his lips. "I'm gonna take your shirt off, just go with it then you do the same to me.”

Pete just hummed in response and kissed him again without hesitation. Mikey gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over Pete's head. Once the shirt was off Mikey grabbed Pete's face and pulled him as close as possible holding his jaw as they moved their mouths together.

They kissed for another minute before Pete remembered to take off Mikey's shirt. He grabbed it from the bottom, similar to the way Mikey did his and shifted it up rubbing his hands across Mikey’s chest until he held his hands over his head and Pete pulled it over and tossed it on the floor different than Mikey who threw his onto the other side of the room.

Mikey broke the kiss again. "Whoever you kiss is probably going to like," He ran his hands over the muscles on Pete's arms and on his chest grazing over his nipples.

Pete watched his hands run along his arms, flexing a little so Mikey had something more to touch than just skinny arms, until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled him by his chin back up into another kiss. Mikey made a surprised noise but kissed back anyway, still feeling around Pete’s arms and chest running them up and down Pete's chest.

Mikey ran across Pete’s right nipple and he gasped into the kiss. He smirked and bit Pete’s lip. Pete gasped again and pushed his head forward, moving his lips faster against Mikey’s

Eventually Mikey's hands ran down low enough where they reached the waistband of Pete’s jeans. In the heat of the moment Mikey slightly slipped his hand down under and Pete gasped breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead on Mikey's breathless.

Mikey immediately took his hand out of Pete’s pants and apologised. "Shit sorry I-"

“No you're fine, I wasn't expecting it.” Pete reassures him.

They're both flushed and breathing heavy, they just stare into each others eyes for a moment. Pete hesitantly takes his hand and ran it down Mikey's arms, feeling how they are skinny but have some muscle to them, and then across Mikey's chest pinching his nipple slightly causing Mikey's breath to hitch and push his hands down lightly on the bulge in Pete’s pants, causing friction, and for Pete to suppress a moan.

Pete reached up and put one of his on Mikey’s neck pulling him down into another kiss, while he took his other and toyed with Mikey’s nipples some more letting him gasp and whimper into the kiss while he did the same.

Mikey is tugged at the waistband of Pete’s jeans and pulled the button out of its slot and unzipped pulling the pants down along with his boxers. Pete gasped at the sudden cold air hitting his cock. He cut off the kiss and put his head on Mikey's shoulder , breathing hard onto his neck causing Mikey to shiver at the warm breath hitting him.

Pete noticed the small shiver and stuck his tongue out to lick at his neck causing Mikey to gasp and moan. Pete began to suck at Mikey’s neck creating small red hickeys when he moves away and down his chest until he hit his nipples. Mikey gasped and moaned loudly when Pete took one into his mouth running his tongue over it back and forth causing Mikey to shiver and squirm as he did so.

Mikey tried to concentrate on anything else other than how Pete was making him feel with his mouth all over his upper chest and neck. He shifted his attention to Pete’s cock and gripped it softly in one hand and moved his hand down rubbing lightly. Pete moaned loudly for the first time, right next to Mikey’s ear causing a blood rush to Mikey’s groin.

Pete stopped licking at Mikey for a moment to try to regain his composer. He decided to retaliate and unzip Mikey’s jeans and pull his cock out of his pants. The second Mikey’s cock his the cold air he gasped loudly and groaned bucking up into Pete’s hand. Pete, unsure what to do, did what he would normally do with his own, he started to pull lightly at it rubbing up and down. He watched himself do it out of plain curiosity of what Mikey’s dick looked like. He found that he actually wasn’t grossed out at all by it and began jerk faster, enjoying every small whimper, gasp, and moan Mikey was giving him.

Mikey also began to jerk at Pete faster trying to get him to come before him using the precome that was leaking out of the head as a makeshift lube to make jacking him off easier.

“Mikey, oh god, Mikey I’m- I’m gonna- OH god Mikey!” Pete spilled over Mikey’s hand moaning into his ear.

Pete’s groan set Mikey over the edge. “Fuck Pete I- oh god!” He shot into Pete’s hand and bit into his shoulder causing Pete to gasp again.

“Fuck Mikey damn.” He groaned.

They both laid back on Mikey’s bed, wiping their hands on the sheets to get rid of the sticky substance. They took deep breaths, trying to even their breathing out.

Mikey sat up and tucked himself back into his pants. "Well that went further than I had planned."

“You're telling me" Pete chuckled out, sitting up and grabbing his pants from the floor to do the same  
"It was nice though."

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Pete looked up at Mikey locking their eyes together.

He slowly leaned forward, as if he didn’t think it was okay to do so. Mikey leaned in and met him halfway kissing him softly before pulling back.

“Remember before this when I said no homo?” Pete said.

“Yeah?”

“I lied a little.”

Mikey giggled and leaned in to kiss Pete again.

**Author's Note:**

> well first time writing smut and its nearly midnight wtf comment to tell me how i did please sits-with-cats.tumblr.com prompt me but if its smut itll probably be just as bad as this  
> if you prompt me smut it must be off anon


End file.
